marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Hong Kong
The Battle of Hong Kong was a successful mission undertaken by War Machine and the United States Air Force to dismantle a Ten Rings terrorist cell and rescue hostages in the city of Hong Kong. Background War Machine was helping the United States Air Force track down Ten Rings terrorist cells across the world when it was discovered that the Ten Rings might be planning a bio-terror attack somewhere in Asia. The lead led to Hong Kong in which the Ten Rings had taken hostages. The Ten Rings were also using Hammer Industries technology during the fight, such as the Battle Tank. The Ten Rings also had a plan to steal the Iron Man suit, but failed.Iron Man 3 Prelude Battle As War Machine, Rhodes raided the intended target of the attack in Hong Kong, but found the Ten Rings were one step ahead of him. His superiors informed Rhodes that they tracked the Ten Rings cell to a biotech research facility, but they had taken hostages and used them as human shields to escape from the police and military forces. War Machine managed to disable the terrorists and let the hostages run, and resisted their attacks, retaliating without killing them. War Machine shot at the terrorists' body armor, and used his repulsor to incinerate the virus they intended to release in Hong Kong. Once he finished off the terrorists, Rhodes received a call from Tony Stark, asking for his assistance in dealing with a battle in New York City, but Rhodes informed him that, being in Asia, it would take him at least an hour to arrive. At the same moment, the presumed hostages attacked Rhodes with heavy weaponry, intending to kill and destroy him. War Machine resisted the attacks, but a Battle Tank designed by Hammer Industries and under control of the Ten Rings attacked him, and its weaponry was a serious menace for him. Rhodes realized the Ten Rings had been planning to use it for a while. Rhodes' superiors ordered him not to attack the tank, as it was commissioned and the contract was cancelled due to a dangerous design flaw, a miniature nuclear reactor power core that, if breached, could explode. For that reason, Rhodes was ordered to contain it and disable its weapons, but without damaging it. War Machine analyzed the weapons of the tank and he could resist the shoots of the gatling guns. The tank prepared a Sidewinder "Ex-Wife" Missile and attacked War Machine with it. Despite of Rhode's confidence of the missile wouldn't work like the one added to his previous armor, he received a devastating hit of the missile. War Machine's systems rebooted in time to avoid being crushed by the tank, and tried to gain some time destroying the soil under the tank to bury it. However, the tank was able to crawl back to the surface and attack War Machine. Rhodes requested back up again, but nothing was contacting him back. Rhodes was attacked with another Sidewinder "Ex-Wife" Missile, but had an idea that it could be destroyed before being hit. and War Machine]] To gain the upper hand in the battle, War Machine smashed the ground below the terrorists, and managed to disable them using a miniaturized Stark Sonic Cannon. Rhodes received another direct hit of the cannon, but let the tank pass over him, to reach the only place where he was out its weapons' reach. Rhodes lifted the tank, and intended to transport it to a nearby battleship, but the activation of the tank's self-destruction forced him to devise a quick solution to stop its nuclear core and threw it to the bottom of the sea. Rhodes' superiors inferred that the remains of the tank and the scarce intel gathered from the captured terrorists that the intention of the Ten Rings was to lure War Machine and obtain his armor, as they obtained technology from over a dozen legit companies through the black market, including Stark Industries. As the remains of the Battle Tank rested at the bottom of the sea and the radiation levels were as good as could be expected, War Machine left Hong Kong and went over to New York City, in order to discover another battle occurring. Aftermath War Machine went to New York City to see if he could help Iron Man, only to find that the Avengers had already defeated Loki and the Chitauri threat and were eating at the Shawarma Palace. , the leader of the Ten Rings]] The Ten Rings successfully scanned Rhodes' armor with all possible devices, thus obtaining invaluable information. Later, a Ten Rings agent gave his report to the Mandarin. Though the Mandarin originally wanted to kill him for failing to obtain the armor, the agent said that with the information they stole the Ten Rings have all they need to destroy Iron Man. References Category:Events